Masked
"Masked" Is the story of a girl named Isabella, or Izzy, who is experiencing the appearance of a masked figure in her Minecraft world. She writes down what is happening in her journal, thinking its her brother Liam. June 5th, 2019. The weirdest thing happened in my Minecraft world yesterday. I was playing normally and then BAM, a sign was on my door. All it said was "What lurks in shadows may not be just a hallucination" or whatever. Super weird. Probably just Liam messing with me again. He always wears creepy skins and scares me. June 7th, 2019. Ugh, Liam's messing with me again. He keeps putting on this creepy skin of someone in a mask and hiding behind trees in my world, then changing skins and telling me it "wasn't him." Brothers are awful. He also left more signs, just saying "Masked" over and over again. I plan to tell mom eventually. Maybe a ban from Minecraft might teach him something. June 11th, 2019. Okay, this is getting weird now. My mom put a camera in Liam's monitor to show what he's doing, and he never switched skins or put down signs. He even says he saw the "Masked" person. Super weird. I think he got his friend on to prank me though. June 14th, 2019. It came again. That stupid "Masked" thing. Liam wasn't on at the time, he was at a friends house, and I was doing singleplayer. I'm starting to think it's another Herobrine thing, where a mysterious entity just appears and wants revenge or some crap. I got a SocialSpy,so when I'm on Minecraft, I can see if it joins. June 19th, 2019. I saw it again today. It was hiding behind a tree in a dark oak forest. It's always in a dark oak forest. My base is in a dark oak forest. Everything I own in my Minecraft world is in a dark oak forest, even when it used to not be. My strip mine was in a plains biome before it came, then it became dark oak. My dog house? Dark oak. Cactus farm? Dark oak. It also lives there. I got a SocialSpy notification that a player named "M4sk3d_Sh4d0w" joined my SINGLE PLAYER WORLD. I can't tell anyone. They wouldn't believe me. June 23rd, 2019. It's here. It came. ITS HIM ITS HIM ITS HIM ITS HIM ITS HIM ITS HIM ITS HIM ITS HIM ITS HIM ITS HIM ITS HIM ITS HIM ITS HIM ITS HIM ITS HIM ITS HIM ITS HIM ITS HIM ITS HIM ITS HIM ITS HIM ITS HIM ITS HIM ITS HIM ITS HIM ITS HIM ITS HIM ITS HIM ITS HIM ITS HIM ITS HIM. (The rest of the page is unreadable, as it is covered in what looks to be blood.) Nightmare He made me do it. I had nightmares. I only saw the words; the mask of the horrible is the shadow it lurks in the mask of the horrible is the shadow it lurks in the mask of the horrible is the shadow it lurks in the mask of the horrible is the shadow it lurks in the mask of the horrible is the shadow it lurks in the mask of the horrible is the shadow it lurks in the mask of the horrible is the shadow it lurks in the mask of the horrible is the shadow it lurks in the mask of the horrible is the shadow it lurks in the mask of the horrible is the shadow it lurks in. Him He tells me what to write now. He is the puppeteer pulling the strings of my mind, like I'm just a marionette. He came. He was masked. He controlled. He left. My worlds are now corrupt. I still can play them though, and walked through the glitched void of abandoned dreams. (The rest of the book is filled with the word "masked," written in blood) Category:Creepypasta Category:Short Pastas Category:Cliche Category:Entities Category:Journal Category:Supernatural Category:Haunted World